


New demonic neighbor?

by Feuchen



Series: KenTora-Week 2020 <3 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen
Summary: Kenma gets a visit from his neighbor, who immediately announces that he is a demon.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Yamamoto Taketora
Series: KenTora-Week 2020 <3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997116
Kudos: 6





	New demonic neighbor?

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing in the early morning that KenTora-Week starts today and quickly pull an idea out of my fingers?  
> Yes, maybe this is exactly what happened. XD  
> but I just had to write something for this ship <3

With a deep sigh, he leaned back in his armchair, looked at the steady light of his cell phone and finally sighed as he reached for it. His eyes scanned the display and the name flashing on it for a moment longer.  
Eventually Kenma accepted the call, albeit with an audibly unnerved moan. "What do you want, Kuro?"  
" _Oi, what kind of greeting is that, just because I’m worried about my best friend?_ "  
Kenma smiled a little about this melodramatic voice of the other one. "You don’t have to worry. I’m not a child anymore, Kuro."  
" _But what if you are haunted? What if you’re caught by a burglar? Kenma! Anything could happen to you!_ "  
"I’ll be all right ...," Kenma muttered to himself, stroking his hair, blinking in the direction of the hallway when he heard the doorbell shortly afterwards, "oh, I have to go, Kuro. Apparently someone is at the door."  
" _Oh! Take care, maybe it’s some strange spirit trying to occupy you, and then you’re acting all funny-_ ",  
Kenma just sighed and pushed away the conversation with his best friend, put his cell phone aside and ignored the incoming messages in the chat with his best friend. He knew that Kuroo had always been far too overprotective when it came to him. Especially after he learned what his friend was.  
He stepped to the apartment door and opened it when the doorbell rang again, the person in front of it blinked and grinned at him. But what confused Kenma more was that the other one had rather pointed ears, as well as two dark brown horns. The only thing he probably called hair was a blond tuft between the horns. Two small black wings protruded from his back, just below his shoulders.  
"Hi neighbor! You’re new here, aren’t you? I thought I’d come and visit you. Yamamoto Taketora, but you can also call me Tora! Oh, and I’m a demon!" the other grinned broadly at him.  
Kenma looked at him so irritated that he didn’t even know how to react at that moment. Especially the fact that he was so free not even to hide that he was a demon.  
"Uh ... what?", he finally asked after a long moment of silence.  
"How, what?", Tora replied, tilting his head, moving his little wings a little back and forth, waving a tail up behind him, which Kenma only recognized at that moment, "your name is ... uh ... Kozume?"  
"Kozume Kenma," he muttered a little nodding, "and uh, yes, I just moved in here." Why did he have the vague feeling that he would regret this decision?  
"Oh, nice! Come on, let’s hang out and get to know each other better," Tora grinned at him and pushed his way past Kenma into the apartment without being asked, "wow, this is nice here."  
"Eh?," Kenma looked at him in confusion, but then sighed and closed the door behind them. He had such a strange feeling that he better not say anything about the fact that the other one had invited himself to his place.

Hours later and Kenma really didn’t remember how it happened that he was sitting with a demon in his living room, in his new apartment. Cuddled up in a blanket while he was touched by one of the wings of the other, who was sitting right next to him, his tail wrapped around him.  
And somehow Kenma didn’t even feel as uncomfortable as he had initially thought when he saw Tora outside his apartment. At that moment he was so calm and cuddly that he couldn’t even think about the fact that he had appeared so loud and punchy in his life. Which, by the way, was only a few hours ago.  
"I have seldom met a person who does not shrink from me," Tora muttered next to him, pressed Kenma a little bit closer with one arm, while his eyes were now more on him than on the TV.  
"I have seldom met a being that proclaims so directly that it is a demon without knowing it first," Kenma replied, but smiled a little. In fact, the only magical being he knew was Kuroo’s friend.  
"It’s fun to see how people are frightened of me," Tora giggled to himself, "whereby you ... are so different. That’s why I’ve decided that you should be mine."  
Kenma snorted and pushed him away, making Tora fall to the side on the floor, but pulling him along as he still had his tail around Kenma’s hip. Frightened, Kenma propped himself up next to him, blinking when he noticed that he was lying over the demon, who was just grinning at him.  
"What was that, Kenma?," Tora giggled on.  
"No-nothing," Kenma mumbled, turned his head away but felt that he was being held by the demon again so he couldn’t move away from it, "you shouldn’t decide so easily who I belong to."  
"Oh, I shouldn’t? You humans are complicated," Tora muttered, touching Kenma’s cheek a little with one hand, "but I really like you."  
Kenma flinched a little unconsciously, turning his head back to him as he saw the greedy look in those red-brown eyes of the demon. He didn’t know if this was some demonic spell that Kuroo had warned him about, but ... he couldn’t help but bend over and kiss Tora at that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter](http://twitter.com/Feuchen)


End file.
